Who could have known?
by morgancheyenne14
Summary: Gumball has always wanted to love someone and Marshall has tried and failed several times. Who could have know that uncontrollable feelings would spark between the two opposite rulers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my welcome back fic! Dress and Tie has been discontinued, for the time being. I probably won't get back to my USUK fic either. Right now I want to start anew with lots of juicy MarBall or GumLee or whatever this couple is called! (It doesn't really matter anyway because they rock either way!) So this first chapter is just a really short intro and then every few chapters, it will switch POV! **** Hope you enjoy!**

"**Like, favorite, and subscribe to become a Bro today!" ~PewdiePie ©**

Gumball:

If anyone would have said, "One day you will fall in love with a vampire," I would have said they were crazy. If they would have told me said vampire was a boy, I would have called them completely psychotic. If they would have mentioned that this vampire was also the king of all vampires and heir of the Nightosphere, I would have locked them in the mental institution immediately. That was a long time ago though, because now…I know it's not all that insane. My name is Bubba Gumball, Prince of the Candy Kingdom, and I'm in love with the Vampire King.

Marshall:

No way would I ever like a prudish, stuck up, royal pain in my ass. If anyone would have ever told me that I would fall in love with one, I would've punched them right in the mouth. I can't stand snotty spoiled rich kids. I mean, coming from my background, I didn't really have anyone to spoil me. Why should I be nice to the kids who take all of their nice things for granted? He's the only exception to that, and I don't know what I see I him…most days. My name is Marshall Lee, the rightful heir to the Nightosphere and ruler of the vampires, and I'm in love with a candy prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Tried getting back to you as soon as possible! I know its been a while though. So here is chapter 2, MarMar's POV. Hope you enjoy! Please review, follow or favorite the story if you like it, and follow me for updates on new stories! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. It belongs to the genius mind of Pendleton Ward. It's gonna start a little explicit.**

Marshall:

I couldn't stand her. Her voice, her personality, or her attitude. I hated her with every fiber of my being, but I had no one else. I had no one to hold me at night or to at least pretend they loved me. Ashlyn was the only one, and at the time I just needed a good fuck. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Mar Mar! Hey babe, what's up? Are you just horny again?" Ashlyn answered with a playful tone.

"No Ash, I just thought we could hang and watch a movie." I lied.

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King wants to actually hang with his girl without banging?"

"Well that is what normal couples do Ashlyn."

"Yes Marsh, but we aren't exactly a normal couple," Ash retorted.

"Just get your ass over here babe."

She agreed and hung up. I knew how this night would end though. When Ash got to my place, we turned on the movie and sat on the couch. I didn't usually sit down on it because it was freakishly uncomfortable, but Ashlyn couldn't float like I could. I decided to grab a bowl of strawberries and set them on the coffee table. After getting comfortable, it took Ash about 2.8 seconds to attack me. She turned grabbing my face and forcing her lips on mine. I smirked and grabbed her. This was how it always went. We would pretend that we were going to behave civilized and not jump each other's bones, then we would do just that. Get it on like fucking Donkey Kong.

I didn't complain, although sometimes I wanted to. I wanted to actually love her so much. She's such a bitch though. We'd both cheated on the other over the two-hundred years this fucked up "relationship" had been going on. We both knew it too. Neither of us cared, but like I said I wanted to. Ashlyn was gorgeous. Her skin was pale and ashy, but smooth. Her hair was white as snow and flowed down her back. Her bangs hung in her golden eyes. Her teeth were white and gorgeous, but none of that mattered to me. She was just someone to satisfy my hormones, not fill any of the empty spaces in my life.

She practically tore our clothes off, and I floated us to the bedroom. I laid down and Ash straddled me.

"Oh babe, I got something awesome the other day." Ash said sitting up straight.

I didn't really appreciate the interruption, but I acted interested, "Oh really?"

She cupped her hands together and closed her eyes concentrating. When she pulled them apart there was a stem of cherry blossoms.

"What is it?"

"It's my new wand. Look the cherry blossoms are real."

I reached up and touched one, a small jolt of electricity passing through my finger "Oh cool. How'd you get the money to buy that?"

"I sold that stupid bear you love so much…to a witch."

My heart stopped. Hambo? MY Hambo? I shoved her off of me and ran to my closet. I reached up onto the shelf and pulled down the box I had made into a bed for Hambo, only to find it empty. My eyes started burning and I knew they were glowing bright red with rage. I felt my ears spike up and I knew shit was about to go down. The typical night had just flown out the window.

"You sold Hambo?! That bear is like the most important thing in the world to me!"

"Um duh! That's why it's so valuable, ya know for potions and shit."

"WHAT THE FUCK ASH?! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SELL MY STUFF? WELL THAT'S IT! I'M OVER YOU'RE SHIT! WE ARE DONE!"

I grabbed her clothes and threw them at her, and put on some boxers, finally realizing I had been standing there naked yelling at a half-naked Ash.

"Come on Mar Mar, don't be like that."

I felt my hair stand on end and my fangs sharpen, "IT'S OVER YOU FREAK!"

Ashlyn just stared at me for a second. She may not have loved me, but she could always look right through me. "Fine, but this is it. There's no more late night fuck sessions, or movie cuddle nights. I'm not coming back." She walked to the door after putting her jeans and shirt back on, and I followed. My mind was still burning, and I barely processed what she said as she walked out the door. "The sky witch has him."

I shut the door after Ash left, and walked back to my bedroom. I grabbed some skinny jeans and my favorite t-shirt. I had to find out more. I needed to get Hambo back. I froze as I reached for the door knob. I was free. I wasn't held down by anyone. It felt like the world lifted off my shoulders in that second, and I burst through the door. I laughed and flew off into the night. Now all I had to do was find Hambo, and I'd be on top of the world again. I headed to the only person I knew who could help.

…..

When I reached the Candy Kingdom, it seemed all the candy people were tucked away in their separate huts, dreaming away. I only hoped he would still be awake. I floated up to the Candy Castle's main building and looked to the room that held the Prince. His light was still on, so I floated to the balcony and tapped on the glass French doors. I heard slight grumbling and complaining and couldn't help but smirk. Turning invisible, I floated above the double doors.

Gumball opened the doors mere seconds later and stepped outside. He looked left to right. I heard him huff, "I could have sworn someone tapped my window." That's when I decided to surprise him. I gently floated down and slipped inside, going to sit on his bed. I made myself visible again, and waited. When he shut the doors and turned, his pink face paled and scrunched up, while he let out a small, girly squeak. He gripped his shirt, where is heart was, and stomped over to me.

"Marshall Lee! What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Don't sweat it Bubba, I just came to offer you my body. I figured you would appreciate that."

I could see a little blush spread across his face. "Well Marshall, if that's all you came here to do, I suggest you leave. I'm a royal. I do not need your…services. Even if I did need something, I would not ask you for it."

I grinned and leaned back to lay down on his bed, then reached a hand up my shirt. I stared Gumball down and licked my lips, then let out a breathy moan as my eyes rolled back in my head. The prince just sort of stood there, looking a little aggravated before stating my name. I sighed and sat back up.

"Fine Gummy. I actually came here because I need your he-….h-…hel-"

"Help?"

"Yeah thanks, I didn't want to have to say that."

"With what Marshall?"

"I need to borrow your library."

He gave me a puzzled look, "Couldn't you have just visited Turtle Prince's library? He has about as many books as I do, and you can rent his."

I rolled my eyes, "I need your smarts too, Bubba."

He looked at me a little shocked, then asked me to accompany him. I followed him out into the hall and down some corridors. I always forgot how big the Candy Castle was. Normally I was only there to crash the royal pain's parties. I usually didn't wander from the main ballroom, except on the few occasions where I had actually hung out with the Prince, which I wouldn't normally own up to. As he led me all the way to the other side of the castle I realized that there was so much space for the few who actually lived here. We passed Peppermint Maid and I gave her a wink. She glared at me and bowed for the Prince. .

"What information are you looking for Marshall?"

We were still walking to the tower that held the library, "I need to know about the Sky Witch."

He looked confused. "Just out of curiosity," I added.

"Okay, well I do believe I have a couple books about the Sky Witch that Turtle Prince does not have, so I suppose it's good you came to me. I've also read every book in my library, and know quite a bit about the Sky Witch from my sources."

We reached a door that lead into a huge tower on the east wing of the castle. As soon as Gumball opened the door, I heard myself suck in a breath. The tower was covered wall to wall in books. They reached to the top of the six story ceiling, and circled around. The only place on the wall where there weren't books was where the door was placed and a fireplace that was straight across the space. I stepped inside and circled around looking at the vast amounts of books. I looked back at the pink prince.

"Holy fucking shit man, how many books do you have?"

"Um, approximately twenty-six thousand," Gumball replied.

"Well this is amazing Gummy! I could learn anything in this place."

"I suppose. I have plenty of informational history books, books about mathematics, quite a few science books," Gumball said leading me across the room toward a fairly large case that enclosed about two stories of books, "some fictional, some biographies, and my prized possessions"

He pointed to the case, and looking closer I saw that all of the books inside were cookbooks. Anywhere from baking pastries, to making soups or stews. There were even strictly vampire diet cookbooks that looked slightly more studied than the others. It seemed like Gumball noticed me staring at the worn spine of one called 'Blood Red Recipes', and he quickly led me to another section of the library with books on historical figures.

"I believe you will find what you are looking for here. I can stay and help you if you like, but I do need some rest."

"Nah, you're fine Bubba. Go get some sleep. There aren't any windows in here so is it cool if I chill?"

"Yes of course Marshall," he nodded at me in a very formal fashion, "tomorrow after the sun sets I can come assist you in your search."

"Cool. You know I love staying the night with you," I winked at him and laughed when his face burned red.

"I would appreciate if you could refrain from inappropriate suggestions around my staff Marshall."

"Awh relax Gummy, there are like two other people in here, and they know I'm joking with you."

He sighed and agreed, leaving me to find what I was looking for. They seemed to be in alphabetical order, but I scanned through them all to make sure I didn't miss anything on Maja. I was about to reach the W's when I saw a book that looked especially worn. I could barely make out the title on the spine, and when I did, I pulled it from its place. The title on the front cover read, 'The Vampire King'. I wondered why it looked like it had been read a million times. When I opened it, it seemed to be about the Vampire Kings dating back to about 100 years before the War. 'This can't be right,' I thought. I had become the King shortly after the war ended, taking the place of the vampire who had been killed. The book had three vampires in it. One who's reign was fairly short. He died after being exposed to sunlight. The second section was about the vampire whose place I took. 'That means…'

I flipped to the next section, and on the first page sat the name 'MARSHALL LEE'. The pages, unlike in the other sections, were dog-eared and worn. Notes were scribbled on the margins in a slightly regal and feminine hand. I was flipping through the other pages, when the door suddenly opened. I jumped and dropped the book. Gumball walked in and walking over to me like he was in a hurry, "Oh Marshall, I forgot to mention…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the book by my feet. He scrambled to grab the piece of worn out piece of paper that had fallen out of the book, but he was too late. When I looked at my feet I saw a picture of when, as a child clutching Hambo to my chest. There was only one person who should have had that picture.

"Gumball…how'd you get that picture?"

**AHHH! Okay little cliff hanger for you guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this to you, but I've been in NYC visiting my most favorite place in the world, and didn't have any internet. Please let me know what you think! Is it too jumpy, too wordy, needs some more words? This is the longest chapter ive ever written in any of my fics so I'm proud that I got through it! Love you guys! Review or you get no smut! ;) **


End file.
